The present invention relates to a device which will facilitate the placement and fixing of snow chains onto vehicle wheels.
Snow chains for vehicles are usually attached to the wheels of a car by placing them on the ground in front of the vehicle and thereafter the vehicle is driven thereon, finally the driver lifts the portions of the snow chain in front and behind the respective wheel and hooks both ends of the chain to one another.
This operation has two main drawbacks: first, the vehicle is not always in a position to be driven freely forward or backward, so to properly orientate the wheels relative to the chain on the ground, which might be due to the condition in which the vehicle had been parked or to weather conditions. Secondly, the operation of hooking up one end of the chain which is on the inside of the wheel is quite inconvenient and untidy.